Princess Celestia: Sorceress Supreme
by Celestia's Number 1 Pupil
Summary: Join Princess Celestia as she journeys to the Lhorse mountains, where she hopes to find enlightenment and atonement. But before her spiritual journey can begin, she must first let go of her painful past and awaken the powerful magic sleeping within her. Empowered as the Sorceress Supreme, Celestia will test her limits against the most terrifying creatures the world has ever seen.
1. Darkness Gathers

**_Without hard work, nothing grows but weeds. _**

A large scaly creature burst from the ground, uprooting the peaceful quiet road that once stood in its path. Ponies, who had been passing the nearby meadows, stood in horror as the creature crawled its way out of its earthly prison.

The group of ponies were heavily armored, had wings at their backs and spears in their hooves. They surrounded a brightly golden chariot as if to protect it.

"What is that thing?!" one of them shouted.

The beast crawled onto all four of its legs. It was a massive reptilian beast with bright yellow eyes. Its jaws contained hundreds of deadly sharp blades that could cut open a pony like a tender piece of meat. Its claws looked even more deadly. Its forked tongue resembled as snake's as it revealed itself. The beast glared directly at the tiny chariot and gave a threatening growl.

"Protect his majesty!" one of the Pegasi shouted.

With that command, the Pegasi grabbed the reigns of the chariot and pulled with all their might. The chariot followed the ponies as they made their way to the sky.

The other ponies took to the sky all around the reptile, their lances at the ready. They encircled the creature. "Attack!" the commander cried.

In unison, the pegasi launched an all out assault against the creature. Their lances dug into the creature's skin, streaks of blood shooting from its wounds.

The creature growled in rage as it thrashed violently. Many ponies were able to dislodge their weapons from the creature's body before its rage took over. Some, however, were not so fortunate. Some of them were forced to abandon their weapons and were hurled a great distance before they were able to catch themselves in the air.

The creature swiped its claws at a group of three pegasi, catching them in its wake. The beast's hand continued down to the ground, smashing the soldiers in between the hard surface of the ground and its hand.

The remaining Pegasi launched another attack at the reptilian creature. Their spears hoisted high above them, ready to dig into the creature's scales.

The creature, however, was far too quick. Its long tail intercepted them, knocking them out of the air. Those unfortunate enough to become caught in its path were crushed as the tail slammed into the ground.

The creature diverted its eyes towards the heavens, where the golden chariot hovered. It hadn't gone very far, but it would take something that flew to catch it. Or so the Pegasi hoped.

Using its legs, the reptile leaped to the air and slashed at the chariot with its massive claws. However, the Pegasi saw their opponent's movements and pulled the carriage out of the path of the monster.

The creature landed to the ground with a thunderous quake. It looked to the air, eying its target and using its legs, followed the cart once more.

This time the Pegasi were unprepared to avoid the creature, as its jaws ripped into the chariot. As the creature started to fall, the pegasi were helplessly drawn with it. The beast slammed into the ground once more, as a dust cloud burst from the ground upon its arrival. Its head thrashed back and forth violently shaking the chariot uncontrollably. It then released the chariot into the air, sending it smashing to the ground.

The chariot tumbled brutally across the dirt road. The sounds of metal and wood being snapped and broken filled the air as it rolled. It finally stopped when it smash one of its sides into a tree with a loud thud.

The creature growled as it turned its attention towards a large silver tower in the distance. Surrounding that tower was several smaller ones, but they shared the magnificence of their larger sister.

The creature started a seemingly unstoppable march for the city.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

A group of ponies appeared out of the dust cloud, surveying the carnage. The group consisted of only one type of ponies, unicorns. They gathered around the place where the beast had previously been.

"The creature must have just passed here," the silver mare with red mane spoke.

"Really?" the white stallion smirked. "What gave that away?"

"Focus on the task at hand," the black stallion with a green mane ordered.

Dusk Armor made his way to the battlefield, his green eyes scanning the area. He saw several pegasi; some of them were alive, but severely injured. Others were less fortunate.

He turned towards the group behind him. "Colgate." He pointed his hoof to a pearly white stallion with a mint blue mane. "Pureheart." He then pointed to a mare with a beautiful pink coat and equally pink mane.

"You two will stay here and tend to the injured."

The two unicorns made their way passed their leader and towards the soldiers.

"The rest of you will follow me. We make sure that creature dies."

The others nodded as their leader took to the sky. He had no wings, but yet he flew all the same. The others unicorns levitated with him and followed him as their commander headed down the path of destruction to face the creature.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

The group finally reached the creature as it continued its unstoppable march towards the capital city of Canterlot. Only a small village remained in its wake and it seemed that nothing would stop it.

However, these unicorns were no ordinary unicorns. They were specially trained to fight and kill creatures such as these.

Dusk Armor's horn started to glow dark green as it unleashed a powerful bolt of lightning at the creature's skin. The creature growled as the bolt continued to strike his armored scales.

Another dark red unicorn summoned forth a torrent of fire and launched his attack towards the creature. The blaze pummeled the monster, causing it to stumble for a moment, but it did nothing to stop its march.

A silver unicorn flew directly in front of the beast and placed his hoof on the ground before him. As he did, the ground began to break up violently. Vines, weeds and roots began to emerge from the ground. They manipulated themselves until they became sharp pointed spears. The vines launched themselves and dug into the creature's body.

Blood emerged from each of its wounds, but its march was indomitable. It thrashed about violently and ripped the roots from the ground with a thunderous cry. As the creature struggled its way forward, the silver unicorn took to the sky and out of the creature's path.

"Together!" Dusk shouted to his fellow unicorns. Two unicorns, one gray with a brown mane, and the other a silver mare with a red mane, appeared beside him. They each unleashed a powerful blast of energy from their horns at the creature.

The attacks slammed into the creature's body, but it reacted as if it didn't even feel it. Instead, it continued its rampage straight for the tiny village.

Knowing that his attack was useless, Dusk ceased firing. The others followed his example. The silver unicorn, known as Starswirl, made his way to Dusk's side.

"Its armor is impervious to our magic," Starswirl stated. "It must be a descendent of the dragons."

Dusk nodded. "Agreed. Then a change of tactics is in order."

Dusk flew forward to the village as quickly as he could, with the others following close behind. "Hoofcuff, you're with me. We stall that thing as best we can." He spoke to the slate gray pony with the brown mane.

She nodded in conformation.

Dusk then turned towards the others. "Starswirl, take Redeye and Moondancer. Evacuate as many ponies as you can."

Dusk watched as the trio flew off to the village as full speed in an attempt to save as many lives as possible. He then turned towards the creature and his partner.

Hoofcuff's horn lit up with a dark blue hue as chains emerged from the ground, ripping up the foundation as they appeared. The chains wrapped themselves tightly around the beast's legs, but it still pressed onward. Hoofcuff's grunted in concentration as she fought to slow the creature's march.

Dusk appeared in front of the creature and summoned a large barrier in the it's path. The creature smashed into it with incredible force, despite being slowed by Hoofcuff. Dusk growled in strain as he attempted to force the creature back with his force field alone. He stared into the beast's raging yellow eyes and stood his ground, focusing all his efforts on the stopping the creature.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[

Starswirl and the others started to move everypony in the village out of their homes and out of the creature's path. Almost all of them were skeptical when they first arrived, but after hearing the creature's cry, they were more than cooperative.

They panicked as they tried to gather what little treasures they had and flee for their lives.

"Hurry! Leave all that can be spared behind!" Starswirl shouted at the ponies that would take such trivial things. Some of them tried to flee with chairs, paintings, and even entire bedding. It made him sad that some ponies consider trinkets more precious to them then their own lives.

He was certain they all had a good reason, but still. It was hard to watch. He occasionally had to swoop in and ask that they flee without such items.

He noticed Moondancer and Redeye doing much of the same.

The earth shook beneath him, foretelling the approach of the creature. He looked towards the horizon as saw the massive beast clawing its way up the hill. Chains were wrapped tightly around its legs and Dusk hovered in front of it with a giant field of energy baring the beast's path.

"Everypony, we need to leave now!" Starswirl shouted. The ponies in the village screamed and fled in terror as they caught sight of the monster.

The trio led the villagers to the edge of the town and away from the creature's path. The three unicorns then took to the air as the creature blast through the wooden fence surrounding the village. Despite the combined efforts of Hoofcuff and Dusk, they were unable to stop it from rampaging through the village.

Its limbs tore through house after house. Its massive tail smashed through the roofs of buildings unlucky enough to be caught in its path.

Starswirl could hear the cries and screams of the villagers as they watched helplessly. Their homes, their village, and their land was being uprooted by this juggernaut and they were powerless to stop it. He looked down to see their sad faces and silently prayed for them.

Starswirl rescanned the area to ensure that no pony had been left behind. He thanked the heavens above, that the village was now abandoned, save for a giant reptile creature.

"Come on. We have to stop it!" Starswirl shouted to his fellow unicorn as they moved to catch up with their leader.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Dusk redoubled his efforts on maintaining the force field, but it still wasn't enough to stop the creature's assault. However, it did manage to slow it down, long enough for the villagers to be evacuated safely.

Dusk looked above him and noticed Starswirl and the others launching an attack at the creature's scales with powerful fire blasts.

The creature growled and turned its attention to its new aerial opponents. The unicorn's avoided the sweeping claws of the beast below them. Dusk surrendered his control of the force field and made his way to Starswirl's side.

"We need to stop this thing before it reaches Canterlot!" Starswirl shouted as he unleashed a bolt of lightning from his horn.

"Agreed and I know how," Dusk smirked. "Give me some cover."

Starswirl nodded. His horn started to shine a bright white light as a colorless fog started to surround them. The fog gathered until it engulfed all of the area in its wake.

The beast gave a thunderous roar as it fought its way through the fog. It thrashed about wildly, fighting against the chains still constricting its movements.

"Hello!" Hoofcuff shouted in frustration. "I could really use some help!" She struggled as she attempted to hold back the creature.

"Let him go!" Dusk shouted as he made his way out of the smog.

"Are you crazy?!" Hoofcuff shouted. She doubled her efforts to slow the beast down, but it was to no avail.

"Do as I say!" the ebony unicorn growled. Dusk didn't like being ignored, especially by his subordinates. He was the commander of this mission and he had a plan. A plan that would kill this creature and save Canterlot.

Hoofcuff finally gave in to her leader's command. She released the chains that bound the beast's legs. As soon as she did, the creature ran rampant through the fog, cutting down tree after tree. She took a moment to catch her breath as she watch the creature's rampage continue.

"Redeye, Moondancer, attack it! Lead it towards me!"

As soon as Dusk commanded, the two unicorns unleashed beams of energy at the massive creature. The monster growled towards its unseen attackers. The fog made it difficult for the creature to spot them. Fortunately that wasn't the case for the unicorns. A spell Starswirl had cast made sure of that.

The creature rushed its way towards the source of the attack, falling right where Dusk wanted him. Dusk, finding a nearby ridge, used his levitation spell to pull a pointed edge of the cliff out of its rocky bed. He steadily aimed it like a blade, ready to strike down his opponent.

The moment before his final battle with the creature was almost overwhelming. It was all he could do not to become overexcited. To be caught up in the moment. He diverted his thoughts away from it, and focused on the battle at hand.

A moment later, he saw Redeye and Moondancer emerge from the fog and split off into different paths. Only a second later, the beast burst from the fog with a powerful roar.

Dusk unleashed a powerful battle-yell as he tossed the sharp stone straight at the beast. The stone founds itself in the creature's mouth and cut through its body like a knife. The stone was hurled with so much power, that the stone cut right out of the creature's body and smashed into the ground behind it.

The creature gave one finally yelp of pain before tumbling to the ground. The creature's body then began to evaporate in a cloud of black smoke. In mere moments, the beast that had caused so much death and destruction was no more. As if it never existed in the first place.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[

Dusk set himself down where the creature once laid, the other unicorns following behind him. He turned towards them and smiled.

"Well done, everypony," he praised. "You all performed admirably."

Dusk looked upon his troop and took note of their reactions. Moondancer did a little jump of joy. Something that Dusk found unnecessary, but cute. She was always a little too optimistic and energetic for his tastes, but she did follow orders unquestionably.

Redeye started to blush. Such was his way. He didn't like having the spotlight shining on him. Dusk would make it a point to praise his efforts, but not without good reason. Redeye was a powerful unicorn and an honest and kindhearted one. Dusk had always said that he was too honest for his own good.

Hoofcuff wiped her brow and made a grin. Hoofcuff and he didn't always get along. Hoofcuff was pretty headstrong and didn't follow his orders to well. Ironic, since back at sanctuary, she was the one who followed and memorized all the rules. Something Dusk found annoying. However, out in the field, she had a problem with authority. A problem Dusk had made it his mission to break her of.

Then finally, he took a look at Starswirl. He had lowered his head in sorrow, as if what they had done wasn't enough. But he was still new to all this. It was only a few months ago that Starswirl was chosen to be a disciple. He was a good unicorn, but he was too trusting. Dusk didn't like that quality, but he kept his thoughts to himself. For now.

Two figures descended from the sky, causing Dusk to shift his gaze towards them. The two unicorns they had left behind to tend to the injured placed themselves in front of Dusk.

"Colgate, Pureheart. I take it the injured have been aided," Dusk greeted his companions.

There was an uncomfortable silence between all of them. Colgate and Pureheart shifted their gaze to the ground. Dusk wasn't one for uncomfortable silences.

"Well?"

Colgate raised his head and looked towards Dusk. "Sir, we saved who we could. But we couldn't save all of them."

Dusk almost rolled his eyes. It was like Colgate to value all life. Even the tiniest ant was a precious life. Dusk praised him for his naiveté as well as he would condemn it. He wished the world were a perfect place. A world where no pony, no creature had to die. But that's not the world they live in. Colgate would learn that someday.

"I'm sure you did everything in your power," he said as he placed his hoof on Colgate's shoulder. "And I have some good news, the creature is dead and Canterlot is safe."

Pureheart took a step forward. "We have some bad news, I'm afraid."

Pureheart was one of the kindest, gentlest souls in the world. She abhorred violence and wanted nothing but to use her magic to heal and make everypony happy. She was extremely gifted, but she was too frightened to make even a spark of fire. Dusk had been trying for years to cure her of that fear, but to no such avail. He was the most powerful unicorn in the group, and even he could not perform this miracle. As such, she was always placed on crowd-control.

Dusk noticed a single tear start to develop in Pureheart's eye. "It's the king of Canterlot… He's dead."

A collaboration of gasps and murmuring came from the group.

"The king dead?"

"How could this have happened?"

Dusk shifted his gaze away from the group and focused on the capital only a stone's throw away. The bright central tower that stood high above all the others was where the royal court was. Of that he was most certain. It was a testament to all who looked upon it as a sign of the king's power and authority.

Dusk finally turned to Pureheart who was weeping into Colgate's arms. "Are you certain it was he?"

Colgate nodded and he gently stroked Pureheart's mane. "He was in the golden chariot. It was smashed to pieces. He was dead before we arrived."

Dusk then turned his gaze towards Starswirl, who had a shattered look on his face. He looked devastated by the news he had just heard.

"What do we do?" Redeye asked. He was on his rump holding his head in his hooves. He was shaking.

Dusk held his head high and turned towards the capital. "We inform the queen of the grave news." He turned his head towards Starswirl. "Starswirl, you come with me. The rest of you head back to Sanctuary. We shall join you when we can."

Hoofcuff's horn started to glow a dark blue hue as a bight purple gateway appeared behind them. Hoofcuff and Moondancer were the first to disappear through it, followed by Redeye and finally Colgate, who was still comforting Pureheart.

Starswirl finally made his way to Dusk's side. "Why did you ask me to come with you? Could one pony not deliver the message?"

Dusk gave a smirk as he glanced at Starswirl. "You were once a servant to the royal court of Canterlot, were you not?"

Starswirl glared at Dusk. "Advisor," he sternly corrected. "But that was a long time ago."

Dusk sighed. "Still you know the queen, do you not?"

Starswirl was silent as he lowered his gaze, which was all that Dusk needed to answer his question.

"She'll take the news better coming from you then me." Dusk started to float to the air. "Besides, you know how I feel about nobles." He started to make his way to the capital, flying above trees and other such obstacles that a normal unicorn would deal with.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

After a short flight, Dusk and Starswirl were at the castle of Canterlot. Below them, they saw a group of heavily armored pegasi at the gates of the castle. Starswirl started to think of his days at the castle.

He was once an advisor to the king. They were good friends and the king was like a father figure to him. He got to know the queen as well, who was more than just a friend. She was a mother, a teacher and an inspiration.

However, fate found that he would leave Canterlot to pursue a new magical talent that had been dwelling inside him. He fought against the urge to travel the world and seek his true destiny. However, one day, the king had met with him and discovered his secret dream. Outraged that the Starswirl had kept his dream secret for so long, the king ordered Starswirl to fulfill his dream and was to return with his findings.

He had recently written a letter to his old friend to report that he was coming to Canterlot to explain his findings. The king had agreed to meet with him today when he returned to his castle.

Now, Starswirl would never get to report his findings.

_"That blasted thing made certain of that!" _

Starswirl and Dusk landed on the staircase just before the gate. The soldiers greeted them and opened the large wooded doors for them.

Dusk went in first without even gazing at them. Starswirl took a moment however. It had been years since he had been in the throne room. Since he had seen the queen. He hadn't even written to her. Not once.

_"What should I say?"_ he thought to himself. _"What CAN I say?! Her husband was just killed! How would that conversation go? Ask how she's has been all this time and then give her the news that would devastate her?"_

He may not have been to the castle in years, but he knew the relationship the queen shared with her husband was a strong one. They didn't always share the same point of view however. She was incredibly dedicated to her work and very strict. But she was also very kind and forgiving.

Her husband was very laid back and was infamous for pulling jests and pranks on his subjects. They were harmless of course. Starswirl himself had found him the foil of the king's jokes. But they were never insidious and they were always followed by an extremely kind gesture that heavily outweighed the prank.

"Are you coming?"

Starswirl looked up to Dusk and noticed he was still waiting on him. The ebony unicorn's eyes pierced at his as he steadily trotted forward.

Starswirl and Dusk made their way inside to another long hallway that stretch out to either side of the castle. And down the hall was another set of large doors. As they made their way down the hall, Starswirl couldn't help but take a look around. It was all exactly as he remembered. The violet pillars stood tall and strong, each with a long blue tapestry upon it.

Each of the tapestries told a different story. One depicted a great tree. The story was of the ever-growing tree that spouted all life and all things. Starswirl didn't know them all. Heck, he wasn't sure any pony did. But they were interesting to look at all the same.

And even more stories were told on the walls of the castle in the forms of glass windows. Each of them told a story of one of the great kings, heroes, queens, princesses, or saviors of the land. The king had told him story after story of what his great grandfather had done and how he wished he could be a great as he was.

The pair finally approached the double doors, with two more guards. The guards nodded as they opened the door for the unicorns.

As they doors opened, it revealed a large throne room. A long dark purple carpet stretched to the golden throne. Atop the throne stood a tall, beautiful snow white Alicorn with a long red mane. Her gentle smile greeted the two as they trotted into the room. Her bright blue eyes gave off an aura of tranquility.

Starswirl felt relaxed as he gazed into those loving eyes.

"Welcome," her motherly voice was music to Starswirl's ears. He had almost forgotten what she sounded like. She was every bit as radiant as he remembered. "You are the unicorns that bested the creature?"

Starswirl lowered his head in sorrow. He had almost forgotten why they were here. They weren't here just to see the queen. He wished to the lords above they were.

Dusk finally spoke, "We are, Queen Faust. Word has spread quickly, then."

Starswirl looked up to the Queen. She was still smiling. She started to take a step towards them, bowing her head.

"I am most grateful for your selflessness, my brave friends. And you," she looked directly at Starswirl. He felt his pulse jump as her eyes came into direct contact with her's. "I am glad to see you again, Starswirl."

Starswirl gave a weak smile. He tried with all his might to give her the smile she deserved, but with the dire news that had yet to be delivered, he couldn't bring himself to smile. Not a real smile.

Faust raised her eyebrow and leaned in on Starswirl. "Is something wrong?"

"My queen…" Starswirl started. He tried with all his might to just say his thoughts.

_"My queen… your husband is dead. Just say it. She deserves to know."_

"I…" he tried to continue, but his gaze went straight to the ground.

That's when Dusk took over. "Your highness, I'm afraid I have some bad news. It's about your husband."

The queen's eyes shot wide open at both the bluntness of Dusk's voice and the sheer terror of her own thoughts. Starswirl wished he had finished his sentence; he would have practiced more concern for her. It wasn't as if Dusk didn't care about lives, he just didn't always treat nobles with the respect he needed to.

An eerie silence befell the room. Starswirl just wanted to scream the news to her. He wanted to burst into tears beside her. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. To confess it to her would be to confess it to himself.

"What about my husband? Has something happened?" the queen asked in haste.

Out of the two, Dusk was the one who spoke. "There is no easy way to say this. Your husband is dead."

The queen took a step back in shock. Her jaw dropped instantly. She was too shocked to move. She didn't even take a breath.

"My… my husband," the queen stammered. Tears started to form in her eyes. Her voice was started to form into sobs.

"I'm afraid it was unavoidable, my queen," Dusk said plainly. "He was dead before we arrived. You have our sincerest apologies."

Tears burst from Faust's eyes as she sobbed uncontrollably. She crumbled to her knees, her hooves sheltering her eyes. A lone earth pony came to her side and held her.

"My queen, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," the pony repeated over and over, trying to comfort her.

_"I'm sorry too, Queen Faust,"_ Starswirl said to himself. He turned around and trotted towards the hallway, unable to bear the sight of his queen, his mother, and his friend suffering so.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Tears came flowing from Starswirl's eyes, just as they did the queen's. He had failed to protect a very dear friend of his. More than a friend, the king was like a father to him. Now he was gone and the queen, she was alone. With no pony left to hold on to.

Just as grief started to take hold of him, his horn started to glow a bright white glow. He didn't understand why. He wasn't trying to use magic and yet, his horn was glowing.

He then heard a small bounce. It sounded like something rubbery hitting the ground. A second later, another bounce, this time louder. A second after that, another bounce, this time even louder. It sounded like it was getting closer.

The pounces got louder and more frequent until the shape of a small red ball came from the darkness and gently rolled to his hoof.

Starswirl picked up the little red ball and held it in his hooves. It wasn't small enough to fit in one hoof, but it was much too small for both his hooves. It looked like a ball that a child might play with.

The sound of a high-pitched giggle made his ears perk straight up. He looked down the hall towards the source of the sound to see a tiny filly. She had a bright white coat, a long flowing pink mane, beautiful silver wings and a tiny horn on the top of her head.

She had big bright pink eyes and both of them were staring at him as she skipped her way towards him. As she approached him, he found out it wasn't him the little filly was staring at. She was staring at the little red ball he held in his hooves.

"Hello, mister," she greeted with a big smile on her face.

Starswirl couldn't help but smile at the little one. _"She's an adorable little child."_

"Can I have my ball back, please?" the child asked.

Starswirl kneeled down to the child's height and held out his hooves containing the ball the child so desperately wanted. The child was hesitant as first, but a couple of moments later, she stared into Starswirl's eyes and smiled. She then took the ball from into her hooves.

Then he patted her head. "What is your name?" he asked.

She looked up at the stallion and spoke, "I'm-."

"Celestia!" a tiny voice called from down the hallway. Starswirl looked up to see another filly just a few yards away. She looked exactly like the one before him with a few difference. This filly was smaller than her counterpart. Her coat was a dark shade of blue with her mane only being a slightly lighter shade. And just like her brighter counterpart, she had wings and a horn.

"Come on, let's play!" the blue Alicorn leaped excitedly.

The bright Alicorn turned towards him and smiled. "Bye, mister!" She then ran off to join her doppelganger with the rubber red ball in her hooves.

Starswirl couldn't help but smile as they skipped away. They didn't have a care in the world. It made him happy to see such innocence.

The opening of the door broke his trance to the throne room. He turned around to see Dusk standing before him. Behind him, came the queen. She was still sobbing with her guard guiding her to down the hallway. Starswirl heard the guard say something about taking her to her room.

Starswirl started to pursue her when Dusk held out his hoof to bar his path.

"I have to-," Starswirl snapped

"There's nothing you can do," Dusk retorted.

Starswirl wanted to say something. He wanted to say anything, but he knew Dusk was right. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't bring back her husband. He couldn't change what happened. Nothing could.

"We would only be in the way if we stayed here," Dusk explained as the ebony unicorn placed his hoof on his partner's shoulder. "Come on."

Dusk traveled to exit the castle to begin the trip to sanctuary and Starswirl knew he had to do the same. With a heavy heart, he followed.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

_The sound of a stallion's joyful laughter filled the air as the young white Alicorn climbed on his massive back. The child giggled with joy and happiness as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. The stallion's wings started to flap, lifting them both into the air._

_"Higher, daddy! Higher!" Celestia asked as she felt the wind brush against her face. _

_"Hang on, honey!" the father called back. She wrapped them around her father even tighter, holding on for dear life. The pegasi darted for the high altitudes above the castle garden. _

_The queen sat on the grass with a tiny Alicorn glancing at the sky. She wrapped her arms around the child tightly and smiled. Luna looked up to her mother's eyes and smiled as well. She then turned her attention to the sky and saw the pegasi returning to the earth with the white Alicorn still on his back._

_"Wow, that was amazing!" Celestia cheered as she leaped off her father's back. She then turned towards her father, beaming. "Daddy, will I be able to fly that fast?!"_

_The father gently stroked her daughter's head. "Only if you put your mind to it, young lady. If you work hard, you'll fly all the way to the sun!"_

_Celestia's eyes lit up like a candle at those words. Luna then made her way to her father's side; a sad look griped her face. "What about me, daddy?"_

_The father turned towards the small dark blue filly and gave a big smile. He then picked her up in his arms until they were face to face. "Luna, you're going to fly as fast and as strong as your sister. And you will help her with that, won't you Celestia?" The father asked as he turned towards the white filly._

_She nodded her head. "Yes, daddy."_

_Luna smiled towards her older sister. _

_The queen stood up and whispered in her husband's ear. The king frowned for a moment, but then smiled towards the two children. "Why don't you two see if there are some treats from Mr. Cake?" he suggested, as he set Luna on the ground._

_"Yeah, come on, Luna!" Celestia urged. _

_The two children darted into the castle with thoughts of sweets in their future. The maids followed them closely, keeping an eye on them._

_The father then turned towards his wife and spoke, "I know you don't want me to go."_

_The queen shook her head and sighed. "I just don't understand why you have to go now. With what has been happening of late. The rumors of a beast."_

_"The kingdom of Canterlot needs to unite the realms. There needs to be an everlasting peace."_

_The queen turned away and trotted towards the single tree that stood over the garden. "You are still trying to out perform your father. You are going to bring down your family with you."_

_The king started to approach her. He raised his voice, "Everything I am doing I am doing for my family."_

_"By tearing us apart again!" the queen shouted._

_"By making the world safe for our daughters!" the king shouted. There was stillness in the air that lasted for several seconds. He then put his hooves on her shoulders. "And for you."_

_The queen closed her eyes and turned away, only to have the king's hoof turn her to face him again._

_"I promise I shall return," the king vowed._

_There was a moment of silence as the queen started to make up her mind. She could have forced him to stay, but she knew that he would make her fight for it. He would have stated it was the right thing to do. That it was his duty as king. That it became his duty when he choose her as his bride._

_The queen turned her head and smiled. "Please, be careful."_

_The king smiled and kissed the queen on the cheek. "Don't worry. I will be."_

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Queen Faust sat in her room for what seemed like hours. Tears still continued to soak her cheeks.

_"He's … dead… My beloved husband… is dead,"_ she wept in silence.

The king's body was on transport from the fields. She hadn't seen him in months, not since he had left for a peace summit to the northern lands. However, she wrote to him everyday and he wrote to her. His penmanship was horrendous and his dictionary was limited compared to hers, but his thoughts were all that mattered. And his were always consumed by the next time their eyes would meet. The next time he would be able to hold her close.

She began to think about her first days with him. He was a strange stallion. Always off making trouble with his small group of friends, while she was diligent in her work and studies. They had met a couple of times during peace summits. He would always pick on her and cause her grief, even when they were little.

As time passed, he began to mature. While he still maintained a witty side, he became a much more respectable prince. When he saw her, the first thing he did was apologize for his behavior as a child.

Faust, known as Princess Faust back then, was touched by this simple gesture. She had placed the memories from her mind, so there was no reason to feel guilty. Regardless, the prince promised to make it up to her.

After that, the prince and princess spent a lot of time together. During that time, without realizing it, she was slowly falling in love with him.

It was only the day he finally proposed his love to her did she realize that this was the stallion she wanted to spend her days with. And she would bear two lovely children with him.

Now… he was gone. His smiling face he always carried, his laughter as he made a witty comment or jest, the tenderness and love he showed to her and her children. All of it had been wiped away, just like the tears across her face.

A knock at the door brought her to reality. She turned towards the door to see one of the maids cracking the door open. "My queen, the princesses have arrived."

Faust took a deep breath and wiped another tear from her cheek. She then nodded. "Send them in."

The maid then receded into the hallway and two small fillies took her place. They darted into the room with bright smiles on their faces. The queen hadn't told them. Not yet.

_"Look at them. My beautiful children. So happy. So young. Why are the lords above so cruel to take a father from these beautiful children?!"_

"Mommy! Is daddy here yet?!" the white pony asked as she leaped on the bed.

"Yeah! Daddy said he would take us flying when he got back!" the azure pony stated with glee as she followed her sister's example.

She remembered that promise. The king was always good to his daughters. He taught them everything he could and loved them with all his heart. And when the king made a promise, you could be certain he would keep it. He had never broken a promise… Not til today.

"Luna, Celestia, sit down please," Faust asked as she pointed to the edge of the bed near the window. She then turned towards the window facing outside. It was a bright and sunny day, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping harmonious melodies.

As she looked upon it, she felt as if she had just been slapped in the face. The harsh reality that her husband was gone, her world was collapsing, and the rest of the world didn't seem to care.

The two children had done as their mother had asked and sat on the edge of the bed, but as they did, their smiles dissolved from their faces, leaving only fear in its wake.

"Mommy," Celestia spoke. "Are we in trouble?"

_"Lords above! Why do these children have to go through this?! Why do I have to go through this?! This isn't fair!"_ she cursed under her breath.

It took her mind a moment to catch her eldest daughter's question, but finally she responded. "No. No, honey, you're not in trouble."

She turned around and gave as big a smile as she could muster. She made her way to the bedside and kneeled down to be eye level with her two little fillies.

_"What in Tartarus am I going to tell them? How can I tell them that daddy won't be coming home? They're just children, but they deserve to know. But how?! How?!"_

"Mommy, why are you crying?" Luna innocently asked.

That one little innocent question almost broke her willpower. It took every ounce of strength she had not to shrivel down and cry like a baby.

_"Oh, Luna… I am so sorry. This isn't fair to you. To you or Celestia. It's just not fair."_

She wrapped her hooves around the two fillies and hugged them tightly against her body. "Lords, I love you both so much."

Celestia and Luna were slow to react as if they knew something was very wrong, but they couldn't know what. Celestia was the first to process and react. She slowly wrapped her arm around her mother.

"We love you too, mommy," she spoke, her voice breaking in a whimper.

Faust felt Luna wrap her hooves quickly and tightly around her. She could hear her sobs overpowering her own. "Mommy, I'm scared."

Luna started shaking as her mother gently stroked her mane. "It's okay. Mommy's here. Mommy's here." Finally, the dam burst allowing her tears to flow uncontrollably down her face.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

"Divine Lords and Ladies of the past, please bless the soul of the departed with thy sweet embrace."

Faust had heard the prayer of peace before at her father's funeral. She was much older than her daughter's were, but it was no less painful. It was the first time she had heard it and she wished to the Lords Above it were the last. The rain came poured harshly over them. However, the umbrella protected her and the two tiny souls from the worst of it.

Her daughters clung to her crying uncontrollably. It had been a week since the tragedy. A week since her daughters were told the horrible truth. They had all cried together for so long. She just wanted to be with her children, to help them through this crisis and vise-versa. However, funeral arrangements had prevented her from being by their side all the time.

Guilt festered itself in the pit of her stomach as she held her children close. She had left them alone in the care of the maids. While the children did like them, they wanted their mother. Not that she blamed them.

"Raise his soul into the heavenly kingdom above as we return his mortal vessel to the earth. May he know thy presence and may it bring him peace. We ask thee, Divine Lords and Ladies, to give strength to those he would leave behind. Guide our hooves with thy wisdom and strength where he cannot and let his gentle soul rest in peace."

With the final words of the prayer spoken, the stallions slow lower the casket of the deceased king to its tomb. She had seen the body of her husband before the burial. She wished with all her heart she hadn't. His body had become unrecognizable. When she tried to picture of the handsome, brave stallion being put to rest, she could only see the disfigured face of her late husband.

Her daughters had been spared such a revolting sight, though they pleaded again and again. _"We want to see daddy!"_ She would not leave them with the memory of the horrible sight. She wanted them to remember their father for what he truly was. A hero.

And the rain kept pouring as a thud erased all doubt, if there was any. The casket had hit the ground below it. Her husband was dead.


	2. World's Biggest Super Silde

The dark azure mare sat in her room with a long scrap of paper levitating in front of her, scrolling down to the floor. To her left a table with a small bottle of ink and a quill dipped inside. To her right a trio of books. All the items were engulfed in a dark blue aura that matched the aura emanating from the tip of her horn.

Luna would turn her gaze to one of the books and focus on it profoundly, ignoring the world around her.

And just outside her room, a white coated mare with a long pink mane hid. She gave a big smile as she snuck her head around the corner.

"_Oh, good. Little sister is distracted. This is too perfect!"_

Celestia's horn started to glow a pink hue as a bottle of ink hovered to the air. As she kept her eye on her sister to make sure her world was focused solely on the book in front of her, she moved the ink bottle towards the table just off to the left of Luna.

She almost hesitated as Luna moved her hoof to her chin as if lost in thought. That movement nearly cost her to lose her concentration, but she quickly regained it.

She then focused on the bottle of ink already stationary on the table and lifted it with her magic. She then moved it away from the table, being cautious not the make any sound. She levitated the quill from its resting place and placed it in her second bottle. With great care, she placed the new bottle of ink onto the table.

She smiled as the first bottle came straight back to her and right in time. Luna had just turned her head to the quill on the table. The azure pony levitated the quill and started to write on the sheet of paper in front of her.

After a moment of writing passed, Luna turned her gaze back to her book, her hoof once again finding itself on her chin.

She then turned back to her sheet of paper, which to her surprise was blank.

"Huh?"

Celestia held her breath and shook her head uncontrollably, trying to fight against her laughter. She knew she couldn't hold it for long though.

Her sister had taken the quill up from the ink and once again began to write. As she focused her gaze on the words she wrote, a few moments later, the ink vanished from sight.

Luna released a heavy sigh as Celestia gave a giggle. "Tia."

Luna turned around to see her cackling like a child at play. The azure Alicorn shook her head. "When are you going to stop pulling these childish pranks?"

Celestia finally controlled her laughter enough to answer. "When they stop becoming funny," she giggled.

Celestia made her way into her sister's room, her sister eying her as she trotted in.

"Have you finished your studies already?" Luna asked.

"Mm… not exactly." Celestia plopped herself on Luna's bed and stretched out her legs.

Luna sighed. "Tia, you know how mother feels about our studies." She rolled up the paper up and set it on the table with the disappearing ink and the books back on the shelf, neatly.

"_That's Luna, always the organized one."_

Her whole room was exactly how Luna wanted it. Everything had its proper place. Nothing was ever out of place for very long in Luna's room, which is more than could be said for Celestia.

Celestia had always left her room a complete disaster. Cookie crumbs everywhere, cupcake frosting all over the floor, and everything in the room in every place it shouldn't be. But as Celestia had always said, 'That's what the maids are for.'

"You don't want to get in trouble again, do you?" Luna asked.

Celestia gave a slight grin. "I'm always in trouble. Why break habit?" She then sat up and faced her sister. "It's not like I'm not going to finish, I'm just… taking a little break. And you should too."

Luna shook her head and trotted to her sister's side. "I don't know, sister. Is that really a good idea?"

Celestia chuckled for a second, "Of course it is. We deserve a little reward for our hard work and nopony has worked harder than you." Celestia's horn started to glow as a small cookie levitated from the pack at her side.

Celestia smiled and moaned in pleasure as she took a bite of the gooey, chocolate chip cookie.

Luna raised her eyebrow. "Are those cookies from this morning?"

Celestia nodded and the swallowed. "I requested them this morning. I've got plenty for both of us."

"Tia, you shouldn't be eating so many sweets."

Celestia leaped off the bed and onto her hooves. "Oh, come on, Luna. It's just a little snack." She then trotted towards the window. "Come on, I've got a great idea to have some fun."

A worried look appeared on Luna's face as she bit her lip. Celestia's 'fun' usually consisted of them getting into trouble. Celestia wasn't a bad pony. She just had a… different vision. "I don't know, sister. Is this going to get us in trouble?"

Celestia scoffed. "Luna, have I ever once gotten in trouble?"

Luna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "What about the time you released an army of crickets in the kitchen?"

Celestia couldn't help but give a big smile. She must have spent hours gathering those crickets and all for one purpose. "I thought they could use a little music while they worked."

"Or the time you put salt in every pony's toothbrush?"

Celestia started to chuckle a bit. "Not every pony. My toothbrush was fine." Everypony had a lot to say to her that day, especially her mother. It had taken some sneaking around to pull that one off, but she managed it.

"Or the exploding cakes at that very important banquet two years ago? I still don't know how you pulled that off."

Celestia scoffed. "Oh, come on, Luna. Even you admit that party was a bore." She levitated another cookie from her pack and stationed it near her face. "I just … perked up things up a bit." She then took a bite of her delicious cookie.

Celestia may not have been as smart as Luna, but when it came to pranks, she was a genius. They would have a peace banquet with the other countries each year. Celestia and Luna were always forced to go and they were always boring. However, Celestia took it upon herself to make it more fun.

The cooks would bake the cakes as they would every year, but at night, Celestia would sneak into the kitchen and begin work. All it took was a lot of balloons, several boxes, and a simple charm. The charm would cause the cakes to pop in a particular sequence after the first one. The chain reaction would mirror a piece of music she had heard before by some great composer. Beethoven or something like that, Celestia couldn't remember.

Her thoughts wandered to that day. The events that followed as the high society ponies made their way into the dining hall. Celestia was all smiles that day. Nopony understood why, and of course, nopony suspected. And when the prank was finally pulled, her mother was less than happy.

Luna's voice brought Celestia out of her trance. "I'm just saying; you have a reputation, sister."

Celestia shook her head and smiled. She then placed her hoof on Luna's shoulder. "Come on. We are princesses. We deserve to have a little fun just like everypony else."

"Tia…" Luna moaned as she turned away.

Celestia wasn't one to take no for an answer. "Come on, little sister," she begged, but her sister shook her head. "Okay, how about this? You come with me and try it just once, then as soon as we're done, we come straight back. Mother won't even know we're gone."

Luna was silent as she stared into the sister's eyes. She was begging her to come join her. Luna finally released a sigh of surrender. "Okay."

"Good," Celestia nodded. She then headed straight for the giant window of her sister's room and opened them. "Come on, you're going to love it."

She leaped out the window with her wings spread wide and flew off with Luna not far behind her.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]

Celestia took Luna to the top of the castle. Descending down the side of the castle was a long narrow slide. The path followed all the way down to strategic points around the city. Other paths intersected, broke off or joined the main path. These paths seemed to go on for miles and miles all around the city of Canterlot.

"Take a good look, Luna," Celestia asked as she pointed to the large chutes. "What do you see?"

Luna gave a smile. "This is the mailing system of Canterlot. It was developed by one of the greatest architects of Canterlot history, Sweet Peaches."

Celestia raised her eyebrows as Luna continued. "Magic allows the packages to be sent upwards while gravity brings it downward. It is a wonderful-"

Celestia shakes her head as she interrupts, "Luna, you have got to get your head out of those books."

Luna shot Celestia a confused looked. Her sister smiled as she leaned into her ear. "You know what I see… I see the world's biggest super slide!"

"A super slide?" Luna asked. Her face was racked with uneasiness.

Celestia nodded with a big smile. "Yep, and we are going to ride it. It'll be so much fun!" Her horned shined as two long wooden planks were brought to their sides. "And we'll be standing on these wooden boards."

Luna took another look down the shaft and scanned the path that they would take, assuming she attempted such a thing. "It… does… look pretty fun."

Celestia let loose a slight giggle. "Of course it does. Come on, it'll be great."

Luna and Celestia placed the pieces of wood across the top of the tube. Luna stepped onto the plank and looked towards the ground. Before her was a steep slope that swerved back towards one of the shop areas. She didn't think where they were was THAT high up when she agreed to this. But now, standing on the plank, only inches from descending, she discovered they were THAT high up.

"You've… done this before right?" Luna asked, sweat streaming down her neck.

"Well… no. I haven't actually tested it yet," Celestia admitted. Those words stuck like thorns in her mind. Luna was even more frightened than she had been before. It was a long drop.

Celestia spoke again. "I purposely waited for you so we could try it together." Luna shot a look of annoyance as she turned towards her sister, who was grinning a gleeful grin.

"Thanks, Tia," Luna muttered followed by a deep swallow.

Luna took a deep breath as she started to lean forward. The force of gravity almost pulled her off the edge of the platform. Almost. She diverted her eyes downward to see the long drop once again. She instantly leaned back; her eyes widen open, her face speechless with fear.

"I don't think I can do this," Luna admitted, shaking her head violently.

Celestia snuck behind her sister, with her hooves at the ready. "That's because you just need a little push." Before Luna could confirm what Celestia said, she thrust her hooves forward, pushing the azure mare down the platform at an incredibly high speed.

"TIA!" Luna screamed as she shot down the path. She struggled to stand upright on the narrow board at her feet.

Celestia, only a second later, leaped onto the wooden board in front of her and launched down the chute. She, like Luna, struggled to keep her balance. But only a few moments later, she started to get the hang of it and was slowly catching up with her sister.

Celestia's voice was full of cheers and laughter as she flew down towards her sister's side. Luna looked like she was finally getting use to standing on the platform at their speed. Luna turned towards her. "I am so going to get you back for this, sister!"

Celestia gave a big smile, "Only if you can catch me, slowpoke!" She leaned forward on the plank to give herself extra speed.

Even though she didn't turn around, she felt Luna do the same.

As Celestia soared down the ramp, she came across an intersection where a package was coming straight for her. Her already fast pulse jumped another dozen beats as they quickly approached each other. She quickly bent her knees. Her horn glowed; a pink aura encompassed the plank below her. Using all her might, she leaped in the air to rise over the speeding package.

As quickly as she went for the air, she came down over the shipment and back onto the chute. Her heavy breathing was followed by a deep sigh of relief. She looked down the path to see her sister ahead of her, not by much, but at their speed it was quite the distance.

She leaned forward once more to reach her sister's side.

Luna looked behind her to see Celestia on her tail. Luna gave a smirk. She was winning and she was enjoying it. She then turned ahead to see a pony with a large cart and an antique vase. Her eyes widened as she came upon him. He was preparing to ship his vase in the cart provided and was unaware of her and her sister's approach.

The pony had just finished placing his vase on the cart when he realized Luna was coming. Luna quickly engulfed her board with her magic, keeping it sealed to her feet, and leaped as high as she could, which was just over the antique.

The stallion panicked and ducked his head as he saw the azure mare soar over his priceless relic at an incredible speed. He then looked down the ramp to see a white mare following not far behind.

Unlike Luna however, Celestia didn't see the vase until a few precious moments before she was on top of it. She performed the same jump as her sister, but she wasn't high enough to fly safely over it. Instead, the bottom portion of her board smashed into the vase, shattering it all across the ramp.

"Sorry!" Celestia yelled back as the stallion sunk to his knees, giving a pathetic whimper.

The two alicorns continued down the path until finally sliding towards the final stretch. Luna leaped of the platform and slid across the ground, laughing and cheering, with Celestia not too far behind.

They took a moment to let their heavy breathing consume the air around them.

"Wow," Luna stated, her voice breaking into deep exhaling and inhaling. "That was quite a rush."

Celestia nodded. She knew it would be fun, but she didn't imagine that much fun. "Want to do it again?" she asked.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[

Celestia and Luna made their way back to the top of the castle for one more ride, though it wasn't easy. Celestia needed to persuade Luna even more this time. It had taken some time, but Luna was eventually swayed.

The two sisters flew down the ramps, even faster than their first time. Faster and with even greater risks.

Celestia found herself leaping from path to path at intersections and points where the paths would run parallel with one another. Luna began to follow her sister's example, determined to win again.

Celestia took turn after turn. But she eventually found herself at a dead-end. And what was worse, the dead-end had a cabbage cart station there, being ready to be unloaded. Celestia needed to get back on the track, less Luna would beat her again. However, there was no track be found. She looked to her left and noticed Luna coming around the path near her and straight below her.

Celestia thought that Luna's path went directly beneath the one she was one and that she would leap in front of her after jumping the cabbage cart. Already planning her victory in her head, she leaped into the air, not realizing the wooden plank didn't travel with her.

By the time Celestia realized this, the board smashed into the cabbage cart, cutting right through it. Heads of the vegetable were sent flying through the air following Celestia's path. Celestia could hear the cries of the ponies on the side of the path, shouting at her.

She couldn't make out what they were saying however. She was far too focused on the path below her. She noticed her sister coming very fast. It would only be a matter of seconds before she was on top of her.

Celestia allowed herself to descend on her sister's back. Luna nearly swerved off the course in an attempt to compensate for Celestia's sudden appearance.

"Tia! What are you doing?!" Luna shouted, struggling to keep herself upright.

"Just keep going!" Celestia urged, struggled to stay balanced on her sister's back.

"I can't carry you! You're too heavy!" Luna replied, grunting as she continued to serve back and forth uncontrollably.

"Are you calling me fat?!" Celestia snapped.

Her thoughts were then distracted by what lied ahead. Celestia saw a large mail carriage straight in their path. It was only a matter of seconds before they reached it and at their high speeds, they wouldn't be able to stop in time. Behind the cart was a populated part of town with no continuation of the course. They weren't going to be able to ride much further.

Celestia quickly wrapped her arms around her sister's body and spread her wings out. The wind lifted the two alicorns off the plank and into the air. The board continued on its unstoppable path, smashing into the helpless mail carriage. The force of the blow was so mighty, the carriage toppled to its side.

Letters and scrolls burst from the carriage soaring into the air all around them. Celestia looked beyond the cart to see the plank had also smashed into the side of one of the shops. The pole that held up the side of the tent had been split in half, causing it to slink. Fortunately, it looked like nopony was hurt.

The group of ponies surrounding the area looked up to the sky with resentment in their eyes. Celestia felt her heart sink a few inches, as they yelled and screamed at her for the destruction her actions caused. It was enough to make her sick.

The letters and paper continued to flow through the air, uncontrolled like a wind of chaos. Then suddenly, a white aura surrounded the mail and from chaos came order, as they were pulled together, stacking themselves neatly. They then descended to the hooves of the letter carrier below.

Celestia and Luna looked up to see the white mare with the red mane they knew as mother. Celestia felt her heart drop into her stomach. She knew what was going to happen next.

Their mother placed herself on the street below them, facing the ponies around her.

"Your highness, your daughters destroyed my mail carriage!" one of the elderly stallion shouted.

Another one came from the left. "They destroyed my priceless vase!"

And another. "They ruined my cabbages!"

With each offense, the Queen's eyes filled with sorrow. She lowered her head and closed her eyes, as if to bow to the ponies before her.

"My sincerest apologies," the queen's sympathetic voice spoke. "You will be compensated for your losses."

The ponies nodded harshly. They then turned towards the wreckage, preparing its clean up.

The Queen then turned her attention to the two alicorns behind her, as they slunk to the ground. Her eyes pierced them with disappointment and discontent. "As for you two!" she snapped. "You will return to the castle! I will speak with you there!"

Celestia's gaze lowered to the ground. Luna gave Celestia a look of worry, almost sadness, as if she knew what was coming. Celestia just gave Luna a weak smile.

"_It'll be okay, sister. It'll be okay." _With that thought, Celestia spread her wings and made her way back to the castle.

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

"Reckless, foolish and irresponsible behavior!" the Queen's voice boomed throughout the hall.

Celestia and Luna simply sat before her, their heads drooping down towards the ground. Their mother had been strict with them before, but after their father perished, she became even more so. Especially towards Celestia.

Celestia had mockingly called Luna 'mother's favored daughter' to herself. It was never meant towards any ill towards Luna, but towards the Queen. She wanted with all her heart to scream at her mother these words, but she still loved her sister and would not put her through such strife. So, she buttoned her lip and allowed her mother to continue to scorn her.

"This is unacceptable behavior, Celestia!" Queen Faust ranted. "You know your studies are important and yet you would continue to ignore them."

The queen took a step towards the sisters. "You would ignore your studies and drag your sister into your mischief. And you would use our mailing system as your own private game! Those chutes are not toys for your amusement! You are lucky nopony was hurt!"

Celestia felt like she had been stabbed in the gut. Her mother's words sank deep into her skin, as they always did. Whenever there was scolding, she was always the recipient.

Luna took a step forward. "Mother, it is my fault as well. I was the one who-"

"This was not your fault, Luna. You were manipulated and coerced by your sister," the queen interrupted, shooting a look of disapproval at Celestia.

It was a look Celestia was very familiar with. She looked away from her mother's eyes and towards her sister. She smiled, even if it was only for a second.

"_That's Luna. Always the responsible one," _she thought to herself.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you, Celestia," the queen's voice brought Celestia's eyes back on her.

"Yes, mother," Celestia replied in a whisper.

"I am very disappointed in you, Celestia. You are the elder sister and you are supposed to be responsible."

Luna stepped forward again. "Mother, that's not fair-."

"Enough!" Queen Faust finally declared. The room was overtaken by an eerie silence. Luna stepped back to join her sister's side, her gaze turning towards the floor.

"You are both to return to your quarters and finish your studies. You are to remain there for the rest of the night," the queen ordered. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, mother," the sister's submitted in unison. With a nod from their mother, they two went their separate ways and to their rooms.

As Celestia trotted, she could feel Luna looking back towards her, as if she wanted to say something.

"_Once again, the favored daughter of Canterlot gets off scot-free and I'm the one who gets the blame. Just another day in the life of Princess Celestia, the useless daughter of Queen Faust."_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]

The Queen sat on her throne, her hoof on her chin. Her mind was engulfed by the events of the day. Not just of this day, but of all the days before. Her mind was on just one thing.

"_Celestia, why do you act like this? What can I do to help you?"_

The Queen hated scolding her daughters. It wasn't in her nature to be the bad pony, but Celestia would often take no responsibility for her actions. She would pull pranks, spread rumors, and take others for granted.

Those things were unbefitting of a future princess and queen of Canterlot. Her father had those traits too, but even he knew when enough was enough. Even he knew responsibility, something that Celestia either lacked or had but didn't care.

"_Maybe I have been a bit harsh on her, but what am I to do?"_ she asked herself. She must have asked that question a million times. She would often look up to the portrait of the late king as if to ask or look for guidance on this matter.

Her husband may not have been as intelligent as she was, but he was wise in ways that she was not. Not only that, he was also patient. He would have found a way to reach Celestia. But he was gone. So, now it was up to her.

"_She is a young adult, yet she acts so much like a child."_

Faust racked her brain again and again for any answer that might help her reach Celestia, but it was always to no avail. Celestia had more in common with her husband than her. Regardless, she refused to give up. She needed to reach her eldest daughter.

"_Perhaps, I shall take Celestia on... a picnic of some sort. Just the two of us." _The queen looked back on her time with Celestia, which was very limited. She had hardly spent any one on one time with her. Her time was usually spent with political business or spent with Luna's studies. She would have been happy to help Celestia with hers, if she had any care towards her studies.

"_It has been some time since it was just her and I. Perhaps we might be able to talk... Perhaps then, I'll be able to reach her. Oh, Lords above, help me reach my daughter."_

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]

Luna sat alone in her room, desperately trying to focus on her studies. But her mind wandered constantly to thoughts of her sister.

"_It's not fair the way mother treats her. I know sometimes she can be irresponsible, but she's not a bad pony."_

Luna shook her head and focused on the books in front of her. However, Celestia sprang up again in her mind.

"_Once again, Tia is left to take all the blame. I'm the one who gets off the hook. It was as much my fault as Tia's. I should have tried harder to convince her to return home. I should have tried harder to convince mother of that."_

She thought of her sister's history of mischief. She was always the one causing trouble in the castle and most of the time; Luna was tangled up in it with her. But every time they were caught, Celestia was always the one who would be scolded. Never her. She hated it. She hated seeing her sister treated as such when she was just as guilty.

Celestia would always finish her 'sessions' with mother with a big smile on her face, as if to try and convince Luna it was okay. Over the years, Luna began to realize that it wasn't okay. The things mother said about Celestia were tearing her apart. Oh, Celestia tried to hide it well, but because of the time that Luna had spent with her, she knew how to sense what Celestia was feeling.

Suddenly, a knock at her window freed her from her thoughts. She turned towards the window to see her sister leaning against the glass. She had a big smile on her face as she waved to her.

Luna's horn shined its blue aura as the door handle to the window opened. Celestia showed herself in, landing gently on the ground.

"Tia, what are you doing here?!" Luna whispered.

Celestia smiled as she sat on Luna's bed. "I couldn't stay in my room all night. You know how boring that is?"

Luna placed the long scroll back on the table and the books in their proper place. "You know how much trouble you will be in if mother catches you?"

Celestia chuckled as she lay back on the mattress. "Mother's not going to catch me. Because we won't be here."

Luna raised her eyebrow and made her way to Celestia's side. "What do you mean?"

"Because tonight is the Starlight Festival," Celestia stated. "And I'd promised we'd go."

The sister bit her lip and turned her head away, "I don't know. Tonight of all nights?"

Celestia leaned up and faced her sister. "Yep, and we are going. It'll be so much fun."

"Sister, we're already in trouble as it is," Luna explained. "Should we really being doing this?"

"Sister, I made a Celestia promise." Celestia leaped off the bed and turned towards her sister. "Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye."

As she spoke the rhyme, her hoof motioned her crossing her own heart and covering one of her eyes with a hoof as if to literally 'stick a cupcake in her eye.'

Luna sighed and shook her head. She recalled the moment that Celestia made such a promise. It wasn't a promise Celestia made lightly, but when she did make such a promise, it was usually kept. Usually. There were times when Celestia made, in her words, 'exceptions' to her own promises.

"I don't know," Luna moaned. She didn't want Celestia to get in trouble. She wanted her to just stay home and let mother cool down for a while before Celestia did something else to upset her. On the other hoof, she really did want to go to the Starlight Festival and it would make her sister happy to take her.

Celestia made her way to her sister and placed her hoof on her shoulder. "How about this? We go to the festival, take a look around, and as soon as you feel that we've stayed too long, we come straight home. I promise."

Luna saw Celestia with her hoof on her heart. She could tell she was being sincere, but she knew a little insurance wouldn't hurt their chances either. "Do you Celestia promise?"

Celestia nodded. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye," she sung as she performed the motions.

Luna smiled as her sister finished with her oath. "Alright, I guess that would be okay."

Celestia took her sister by the hoof and guided her towards the window. "This is going to be great. We're going to have so much fun."

Celestia leaped out the window, her wings spread wide as they guided her to the festival. Luna followed as close behind her as she could, unaware of the disappointed eyes watching them from above.


	3. Starlight Festival

The sisters arrived at the Star Light Festival grounds. Hundreds of ponies of all shapes and sizes entered and exited, speaking and whispering indistinctly to one another. The huge sign that hung above them was bright with gold and sparkled with silver as if to shine like the stars in the night sky.

Luna's eyes widened. A smile appeared on her face with excitement and anticipation. She had been dreaming of the Star Light Festival for years. It was a festival that happened once a year as a group of stars slowly approached their city. They would rain through space above them and present a beautiful star shower to the ponies below them. They would list constellations as they appeared in the night sky and the stories they had to tell. She had been reading up on the stars ever since she was a little filly. She could never explain it, but she felt a wondrous curiosity towards the night sky and the secrets it held within the stars.

Celestia, however, could have cared less about the constellations themselves. She was more interested in the entertainment. The Star Light Festival was supposed to have some of the best shows in all of Equestria. Shows attributed to the stars. The show typically revolved around the stories told by them. But the shows weren't the only things on Celestia's mind. The festival was also famous for the sweets. And if there was anything Celestia loved more than having fun, it was eating something sweet.

"I can't believe we're finally here," Luna cheered. "Everything that I've been dreaming about is here!"

Celestia nodded. "Yeah, this is going to be the best night ever! Come on!" Celestia urged as she headed towards the entrance to the grounds.

Luna followed behind her. Their eyes diverted every way they could possibly look, absorbing as much as they could. There were artist stands where paintings of the stars were hung, booths where games could be played, stands that sold treats of all shapes and sizes.

Celestia's eyes then caught wind of a large stage where several performers stood atop it. They ponies danced in a mystifying way that captured her attention. The movements were crisp and precise, but elegant and graceful. They captured her imagination as the announcer spoke of the story that unfolded by the dancer's movements.

"Luna, come on! Let's watch!" Celestia suggested as she leaned against her sister.

"Tia, we are only here to look around," Luna stated.

Celestia smiled. "Oh, come on. One little show."

Luna sighed, but then smiled. Secretly, she wanted to see the show. "Alright, but just one."

The sisters made their way into the crowd of ponies and began watching the performers' spectacular presentation.

That 'one' performance turned into another and then a third. Performance after performance the audience cheered, laughed and cried before the spectacle. But this only made them want more. The spectators were treated to the stories of Andromeda and Perseus, the ancient dragon, Draco, and finally the mighty hero, Hercules.

After seeing the labors of the great hero, Celestia had wished to explore the rest of the festival. There was so much to see and only a limited amount of moonlight.

Celestia and Luna made their way to one of the stands where the slightly overweight stallion greeted the two. "Welcome to Volans. What can I offer you two fine mares tonight?"

Celestia couldn't help but eye the strange knot-shaped treat. The golden brown texture reminded her of fresh hot bread, but she had never seen bread like that before. "What is that? The odd shaped one?" Celestia asked as she pointed her hoof towards it.

The shopkeeper took a look at the treat and then turned his head back to the princesses with a smile. "Those? I call them pretzels!"

"Pretzels?" Luna asked. "I've never heard of them."

The shopkeeper placed his hoof on his chest and tilted his head up proudly. "That's because they are one of a kind! I made them up myself!"

Celestia and Luna both glanced towards each other and then back at the shopkeeper. Celestia started to grin as the wheels in her head started to turn. "So these treats are new, you say?" Celestia asked

The stallion nodded proudly. "Yep, and one day, they'll be big!"

"Well… Perhaps we might be able to help with that," Celestia stated. "We are the princesses of Canterlot." She stood up about as proudly as the stallion before her, perhaps even more so.

The stallion then abandoned his arrogant, prideful demeanor. "Pr-Princesses?!" he stammered. He then bowed repeatedly. "My… My most humble apologies, my princesses. I didn't realize-,"

Luna shook her head and smiled. "It is really no trouble."

Celestia then intervened. "However, we are willing to forgive this for… Let's say… a free sample of your pretzel."

The stallion's eyes widened as he bit his lip, but then he smiled nervously. "O-Of course. Please, allow me!"

The stallion was quick to deliver his products to the alicorns. "Please, enjoy!" he thanked with a big smile as the two ponies went on their way.

Celestia took a bite of hers. The warmth of the bread soothed her mouth, it was like taking a bite of fresh bread, but there was salt sprinkled on top. A sweet and pacifying treat, Celestia took another bite as quickly as she took her first one. It took every ounce of restraint she had to stop herself from scarfing down the whole thing.

"Tia, was that really appropriate? Did we just steal from that pony?" Luna asked. Celestia turned her gaze towards her sister, who hadn't even taken a single bite of her pretzel.

Celestia swallowed her delicious snack. "Luna, you worry too much. In the end, we are helping his business," Celestia explained. "Imagine how many customers he will have if everypony saw us, the royalty of Canterlot, partaking in his product."

Luna shifted her gaze to the ground as if to consider what Celestia had to say. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Celestia gently nudged her sister shoulder. "Give it a try. You have no idea what you're missing." She then took another bite of her pretzel.

Luna finally smiled and opened her mouth to bite into her treat. Like Celestia, Luna moaned in pleasure as the warm pretzel made contact with her taste buds.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[

Luna and Celestia continued to wander throughout the festival, occasionally breaking their vow to simply look around to interact with the next thing that cause Celestia's eye.

Celestia and Luna would find themselves at the balloon and darts game several times. Ironically called 'Comets and Planets' to keep with the theme of the festival, Celestia was the deadeye of the stand. She would never miss a single balloon. This caused them to play several times to earn the prizes she wanted.

An green monkey with big black eyes, a childlike grin and a long twisted tale was the prize Celestia so desperately sought. And she refused to leave without him.

Normally, they would have paid to play such a game, but once Celestia told the stand-owner they were royalty, he accommodated for their games.

Luna had been silent about it, but when they decided to leave, she spoke up. "Tia, don't you think you're milking this a little?"

Celestia had been this way all night. She was constantly going on and on about how they were princesses. The other ponies would apologize and she would even go as far as to make them feel guilty. All in the hopes of getting free stuff.

Celestia turned to her sister, which distracted her from admiring how cute her little animal doll was. "Luna, we are princesses. We deserve to be treated as such."

Luna shifted her gaze towards the ground. "I still feel like we are taking advantage of them."

Celestia simply laughed. "You worry far too much, little sister. You need to be like Cosmo!"

She then levitated her green monkey in front of her sister, rocking him back and forth as if he was doing a dance.

"Yeah, Luna," Celestia said, imitating a high-pitched monkey voice. "You need to just have some fun! Like me!"

Luna rolled her eyes and sighed. "Tia, I really feel like we should-!"

A large bang in the sky diverted both of their eyes towards a shower of light above them. A whistling sound came from the distance as a stream of light rocketed to the sky. It then exploded in a sparkle of bright lights with a thunderous bang.

"Fireworks!" Celestia declared with a bright smile.

Celestia could hear the distinctive 'ooos' and 'awes' of the crowd. The fireworks came more frequently, lighting up the sky with their sounds and lights.

Celestia was so taken by them that she had forgotten her sister, until she spoke up. "Sister, we really should be going! It's been long enough!"

Celestia's ears stood up as she turned towards her younger sister. "We can't leave yet. The fireworks are the highlight of the Star Light Festival."

Luna shook her head. "Tia, we really should go home."

Celestia smiled and placed her hoof on her shoulder. "Luna, its just fireworks. Nothing is wrong with watching them for a minute or two."

Luna diverted her eyes away from Celestia. She would always look away when she didn't want to argue, something Celestia had always been able to see.

"Tell you what, after the fireworks, we go straight home. I promise." Celestia placed her hoof on her heart.

Luna looked Celestia in the eye with a stern look. "You have to mean that promise this time!"

"I swear, by the Lords above as my witnesses, we will watch the fireworks and then head home."

Luna exhaled deeply. "Alright," she reluctantly agreed.

Celestia leaped with joy. "Wonderful!" She quickly then grabbed her sister's hoof and dragged her towards down the path. "Come on, I want to see them up close!"

Luna struggled to keep up with her sister's excited movements, but Celestia had hardly noticed. She had always been fascinated with fireworks. Or more accurately, what kind of pranks could be pulled with them. This was her chance to see what fireworks could really do and she wasn't going to miss it.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Celestia and Luna made their way to the tents just outside the festival grounds, where a group of ponies are hard at work setting up the next firework show.

An earth stallion approached them and greeted them. "Princesses of Canterlot! I am humbled to be in your presence." The stallion bowed before them. As he did, the alicorns noticed the others bowing to them as well.

"Thank you, kind sir," Luna said.

With that the other ponies went back to work, while the stallion in front of them greeted them with a smile. "I am Sandy Wax. What brings you to these parts?"

"I'm really interested in your fireworks," Celestia stated.

"Fireworks?" Sandy asked. "I didn't think a princess would be interested in that stuff?"

Celestia couldn't help but give a mischievous grin. "Oh, I have my reasons." Luna gave her an odd look, as if she knew Celestia was planning something, but she wasn't sure what.

Sandy, who was too distracted by Celestia's interest, didn't even notice. "Well, come with me. I'll show you what kind of fireworks we've got in the back."

Sandy marched towards one of the tents with Celestia and Luna right behind him. They entered the tent and Celestia's eyes lit up. From one end of the tent to the other, fireworks of all shapes, sizes, and colors were scattered throughout the room. She looked like a little filly in a candy store, with the insatiable urge to touch everything she could.

"Wow, I had no idea you had so many fireworks!" Celestia stated, her mouth hanging down as she finished. She was still in awe at the variety of fireworks.

"Yep, this is where it all happens. The best fireworks in Equestria, all right here," Sandy proudly announced.

Celestia couldn't help but turn towards Luna. She looked impressed, yes, but Celestia was astonished. There were so many fireworks. Candles, sparklers, rockets, firecrackers, and some she didn't even recognize.

One such devices was a large cart with fireworks attached to it. The cart had a large stand with rows of tubes cut into the stand that were long enough to house a small firework.

"What is that?" Celestia asked.

"That is our firework cannon!" Sandy stated. "It is our next show stopper."

Celestia leaned forward with a smile on her face. "How does it work?"

Sandy giggled with excitement as if he was feeding off Celestia's own giddiness. "We place a firework in each of the tubes and then hook them all together."

Celestia started to imagine what that would look like. She couldn't help but grin as the thought of dozens of fireworks going off at once lit up the sky.

Just as the sights took her in, a Pegasus appeared behind them. "Sir, we're ready for the next show." The trio turned their gaze to the young pony as he stuck his head from around the corner.

"Right then," Sandy replied. He then turned towards the nobles. "My apologies, but we need to get ready for the next show. I must ask you to please exit the tent."

Sandy made his way out of the tent.

Luna urged her sister to follow her, but Celestia wasn't done yet. While Luna headed for the exit, Celestia noticed a stack of fireworks. These fireworks were much larger than the normal ones, though they were rather dull to look at.

"_Those probably would give off a much bigger boom."_

Celestia quickly used her magic slip several of the much bigger fireworks to replace the small fireworks of the firework cannon.

"_That should be so much more exciting than those little fireworks."_

"Tia, come on!" Luna called to her.

"Coming, Luna," Celestia replied with a big smile on her face. She joined her sister, who had a serious look on her face.

"What exactly were you doing in there?"

"Oh, nothing," Celestia played innocent and trotted forward. Luna simply shook her head and joined her.

Celestia had a feeling what she just did, was going to be a showstopper.

-]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Celestia and Luna placed themselves in the middle of the large crowd. They imitated excitement and anticipation of the group surrounding them, but none was more excited than Celestia. Her mind was frantic as the thoughts of lights and sounds filled the night sky with her little change. She began to wonder what every pony would think of it. She could hear the ponies now.

"_That was the best firework show I've ever seen!"_

"_The best in the world!"_

"_You are wonderful Princess Celestia!"_

As she repeated those thoughts in her mind, she smiled.

Reality came back to Celestia when a pony finally stood up on the pedestal before them. "Fillies and gentlecolts!" He announced loudly. "We, of the Star Light Festival, are proud to bring back, the firework cannon!"

The audience roared with cheers of joy, overpowering Celestia's, no matter how loud she cheered.

"The firework cannon has been a proud tradition of the festival for years and tonight it will light up the sky with its power and beauty."

"_Come on. Light up the fireworks already," _Celestia mumbled to herself in excitement. She was shaking with exhilaration, silently counting every second they delayed.

"Now without further ado, let us begin!" the pony finally stated.

Behind him, a single pony lit the fuse to the firework cannon. Second after second, the fuse grew shorter and shorter as the tension built in the air.

Celestia couldn't help but have her mouth open in excitement. Her eyes widen, focusing themselves on the fuse that seemed to take a lifetime to burn through. She was ready for the show to start at any second.

Finally, the fuse separated to divide into each separate rocket and ignited them.

Within a moment, the rockets fired into the air, one after the other. Shattering at a distance in a bright display of color and beauty.

However, once one of the larger rockets finally launched with a tremendous amount of force. This caused the cart to jerk back just enough to send one of the other rockets to be launched off course.

The tiny rocket swerved out of control landing straight into the firework tent. The firework cut through the fabric like a knife through butter. As it passed through, it caused the fabric to catch a blaze.

A trio of ponies rushed out of the tent with great haste in a frenzy. "Everypony get back!" Celestia heard Sandy scream. "The tent is going to blow!"

As soon as Sandy finished his sentence, the tent exploded in a blaze of fire and colors. A series of pops and bursts follow.

Celestia felt a cold sweat slither down her back. The ponies around her started to whisper among themselves, asking each other what could have gone wrong or if they were in danger. Celestia, herself, hadn't expected such a result. It worried her.

"_If that was just one... What about... the others?"_ she panicked.

Two more of the larger fireworks burst from the cart, causing it to tilt again. This time as it tilted it turned and launched another firework. The rocket swerved around and cut into one of the canopies, causing it to catch fire. The fire was quickly spreading into the tents surrounding.

Ponies screamed and panicked as the fire was slowly spreading throughout the festival grounds. Celestia, Luna, and the hundreds of other ponies started to push and shove one another out of the way, attempting to escape the fire's path.

Celestia fought to stay with her younger sibling. She held her sister's hoof as tightly as she could, a cold sweat filling her hoof. Her mind raced with panic and guilt as the screaming of hundreds filled her ears.

"_This ... this isn't what I wanted?! I just wanted a bit of fun. Not... not this!"_

As Celestia made her way through the crowd, one of the ponies bumped into her hard, causing her to let go of her sister's hoof.

Celestia turned around to attempt to find her, but all she saw was face after face of ponies she didn't recognize. "Luna!" she cried, but it was useless, her voice couldn't be heard over the screams of everypony else.

The fire was coming fast. It would be on top of her in mere moments. She quickened her pace on hoof. There were so many ponies near her; she couldn't even spread her wings. She was forced to the ground until she could get away from everypony.

Her thoughts were still consumed by her sister. "_Lords above, where are you, Luna?" _Out of all the questions she had, all that matter was if her sister was safe.

"_Lords above, I didn't want this! I didn't want to cause this! What have I done?!"_

As the fire continued its seemingly unstoppable march, a crack of thunder is heard overhead.

The thunderclap caused all the ponies to look up and see a soaring figure above them. A white Alicorn and two gray pegasi. The Alicorn's horn started to glow as the sky thundered once more with a flash of lightning.

Following that, drops of rain fell upon the flames like a typhoon. The flames fought against the rain, but slowly after several seconds, the rain purged all the flames, soaking everything around them.

The Alicorn set herself on the grounds of the festival. The ponies in the crowd all turned towards their savior and bowed their heads to the ground.

"Thank you, Queen Faust."

"Lords Above, thank you Queen Faust."

"You saved us."

The ponies indistinctly praised their Queen. She bowed her head in humility and thanked them in silence. But as her eyes opened, they were filled with antagonism.

"CELESTIA!" she shouted to the heavens in a much larger voice than a normal pony could muster.

Celestia knew that voice well. That meant she was really in trouble.

"_Uh oh. Royal voice."_

Celestia slowly got up off the ground and steadily trotted towards her mother, her head hanging towards the ground.

Celestia approached her mother from behind and slunk silently to the ground. She wished with all her might that the ground would just consume her. The mud beneath her hooves felt more significant than her. She wanted to just watch the fireworks. Instead, she destroyed the Star Light Festival. She felt a huge void in the pit of her stomach as she slowly opened her mouth to speak.

"Mother… I-"

The Queen turned quickly towards Celestia with an aggravated look on her face. "You deliberately disobeyed me!"

Celestia leaned back in shock, her eyes started to water by the sheer stark of her words. "Mother… I'm sorry…"

"Guards!" the queen turned her attention from her to the two pegasi with her. They presented themselves before her and bowed their heads.

"Yes, your highness."

Faust then took a look at Celestia, her eyes still as enraged as the moment she arrived. "Take Celestia back to her room. And make sure she stays there."

The soldiers nodded and trotted to the princess's side. "Come, princess."

Celestia wanted to explain herself, but she knew it was pointless. Her mother wouldn't listen to a word she said. Not tonight. She thought it was best to just do as her mother wished.

She joined the guards as they silently escorted her home. She didn't like the silence. It gave time for the guilt to fester in her stomach. It had only been a few minutes and yet she felt as tiny as an ant.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Luna had been separated from Celestia by one of the panicking ponies. She screamed her sister's name as loud as she could, but she couldn't hear any reply.

"_Did she hear me? Did she reply? I can't hear over the crowd!"_

She looked behind her to see the flames coming even closer now. She knew she didn't have long before the flames were on her. She followed the crowd's pushing and shoving, attempting to distance herself from the flames. However, she wasn't quite large enough to make much headway. She was small compared to most other ponies, but only because she was young.

Luna then heard a crash of lightning across the sky. She looked up to see her mother and a duo of castle guards high above the crowd.

"_Thank the Lords. Mother has come," _she silently praised.

A few moments later, the queen unleashed a rainstorm that quelled the flames. Luna watched as her mother set herself on the ground.

"CELESTIA!" her mother shouted in the royal voice.

Luna shivered in fear as the booming voice overpowered the surrounding area. She hated the Canterlot Royal Voice. It was an old tradition that was cast away even before she was born. Still, it was used every so often by her mother, who was still used to that tradition.

"_Oh, Tia. Why? I knew we should have left. Why didn't I stop her?"_

She watched as Celestia dragged her feet through the mud that was quickly replacing the dirt, her head hanging down. Even from a distance, Luna could tell that Celestia was sincere in her apology.

However, mother was still very upset with her. While she couldn't hear what they were saying, her actions spoke volumes.

The guards gathered Celestia and escorted her out of the festival grounds. It was silent for several moments. She looked upon her mother, who still hadn't noticed her.

Her eyes were closed, her head hanging down towards the ground. She felt as if she was sad about something.

"_Could she feel guilty about what she was forced to do to Tia? Mother... I know you can be hard on her sometimes, but she... she's ... she's irresponsible."_

Those words dug like knives into Luna's heart. She hated admitting them, but she knew she was right.

"_Tia is an irresponsible … ungrateful… pony that takes advantage of everypony else around her._

A large hole filled her heart and was steady growing larger with each new revelation. It tore her apart to speak so cruelly about her sister. The sister who had been there for her when their father passed away. And even before that, Celestia had always put Luna ahead of her own needs. She was not only her sister, but her best friend. A friend who had always been there for her.

But sometimes, a pony has to grow up.

"LUNA!" the queen shouted.

Luna felt a cold sweat come down her neck. She wasn't sure what to expect, but she stood up from the mud and trotted out of hiding.

"_No sense in hiding. I agreed to go with Tia. I failed to stop her from going. I failed to stop all this. This is my fault too. Time to accept my punishment."_

She marched forward with her head drooped to the ground. She continued until she stood before her mother.

"Mother… I …"

"Luna. You are my daughter," the queen started. The queen slowly opened her eyes; tears started rushing down her face. Her eyes weren't full of anger or disappointment, but sadness and loss. "And you know I love you with all my heart."

Fear started to swirl in Luna's stomach. She wasn't sure how she should react. This certainly wasn't the reaction she had expected.

"Mother?" Luna asked, afraid to find the answer but eager to know.

"Come with me… Please," the queen asked. "We have to talk."

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[

Celestia hardly got a wink of sleep that night. She couldn't stop thinking about the events that unfolded at the festival. But they were never the thoughts of the fun and excitement she experienced.

They were always of the terror and horror that she caused, the lives she nearly destroyed. Every time she closed her eyes, she would see the flames dancing menacingly around them, the fear and alarm of the ponies at the festival, or the scorn in her mother's eyes.

She tossed and turned all throughout the night, desperate to put that horrid memory away. But the memory still burned, as strongly as when it happened. Tears began to stream down her face when she thought of her sister and how scared she must have been.

"_If she got hurt… if anypony got hurt… It's all my fault…" _she silently wept to herself. Her tears swam down her like a dam that had finally burst. They dripped down to her pillow, staining it with her guilt and regret.

The next morning felt as if it would never come. As if she would never be able to put that night behind her.

She was slow to rise out of her sheets as the sun slowly rose over the horizon. She was tired, hungry and sad.

"_Last night was supposed to be the best night ever. But because of me, it turned out to be a disaster," _she continued to ridicule herself.

She forced herself off her bed and looked out the window as the sunlight shined through the glass. The sun was brutal on her already red and puffy eyes. "_I've got to talk to Luna. She's got to know that I didn't want this."_

Celestia escorted herself out of her room and started towards her sister's room on the other side of the castle.

A few moments later, she appeared at the door to Luna's room. She gently knocked on it, hoping to wake her, but not abruptly. "_I need to talk to her. I need her to see that I didn't mean for all this madness to happen."_

Celestia waited for a moment, but there was nothing but silence. She pressed her ear against the door to try and sense movement, but there was not a sound, save for her own breathing.

"_She must be exhausted. Who could blame her? After the night she had, she'll probably just want to forget about it."_

Celestia slowly turned the handle to her sister's door with her magic and gently opened the door.

"_Still, I need to see her. To convince her it wasn't what I wanted."_

She slowly walked through the door and walked into the room. Everything was in its proper place, as was usual for Luna. However, the bed was perfectly made. It looked like it hadn't been spelt in at all last night.

"Luna," Celestia called, but there was no response. The room was completely bare of any other pony. She thought about all the places Luna would go in the early hours of the morning.

"_The library! Luna's always there in the morning!"_

Like a lightning bolt, Celestia rushed towards the library. Within a few moments, she had arrived at the Canterlot Library. Luna had spent many of her days here. She would study all types of literature, always with diligence and pride. Celestia was only ever here because of her sister. The library wasn't Celestia's favorite part of the castle. No, her's was the kitchen.

Celestia looked around the library, going around corner after corner, table after table, row after row. Still, she was unable to find Luna.

She finally spotted the librarian pony and spoke to her. "Excuse me, servant."

The librarian cringed at her title, but quickly dismissed it and replaced it with a half-smile. "What is it, your highness?"

"Have you seen my sister? I can't find her," Celestia asked.

The librarian shook her head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday, your highness."

Celestia started to worry as a cold chill slithered down her spine. It wasn't like Luna to avoid the librarian. She and Luna were good friends. They always spoke to each other.

Thoughts of fear crept into her mind. "_What could have happened to her? Was she hurt last night?!"_

Celestia rushed out of the library as fast as her legs could take her. She headed straight for the throne room to seek an audience with her mother.

"_Mother, please tell me that Luna isn't hurt! Please Lords above, tell me it isn't so!"_

Celestia burst through the double doors to the throne room, where her mother stood by the glass paned window. Her eyes continued to stare out to the mountains beyond. She didn't even turn towards her daughter as she marched towards her.

"Mother, something is wrong!" Celestia started, her heavy breathing breaking her sentences. "It's Luna. She's missing! I can't find her!"

The room was silent. The silence made Celestia's hair stand on end, as if foreboding news was on the horizon and she was the only one kept from it.

"Mother!" Celestia shouted in fear.

The queen turned her head and faced Celestia with a disapproving look. "She's not missing."

A brief sense of relief came over Celestia. Very brief. It was then replaced with confusion and frustration. Her mother was angry with her, again. She figured it was still from the events of last night.

"Then where is she?" Celestia asked.

Again, silence overtook the throne room. Celestia was growing impatient. She wanted to know if her sister was safe. She wanted to know now.

"Mother, please!

"Somewhere you cannot mislead her anymore," the queen retorted.

Celestia wasn't sure what to say. "_Mislead her? What does that mean?!" _She took a step back, as if she had just been stabbed in the heart. She was afraid to ask, but still, she had to know.

"What are you talking about?"

The queen lowered her head, but still kept her disappointed scowl. "I have sent her somewhere where she will be safe from your negative influence."

Those words cut into her chest like a cold knife, slowly slithering down into her gut. Celestia had never been assaulted by such callous words. Not even from her mother. She attempted to speak, but she couldn't even get a single word out.

"I have sent her to where she can grow to become the future ruler of Canterlot. Unlike you."

The cruelty in her mother's words burned away at her patients. She couldn't hold back her rage any more. All the years of pressure and restraint had escalated into this one moment and like a volcano erupting, her voice broke into violent screams.

"Yes! Unlike me!" Celestia shouted. "Because everypony knows that Luna is the favored child of Canterlot! Me? I'm just the stupid daughter you never wanted!"

Silence fell over the room, but it was only so Celestia could catch her breath. "And how dare you?! How dare you take my sister from me?! I loved her in a way you will never understand! But I guess that's alright because you never cared about what I wanted! You never loved me!"

Faust attempted to interrupt, "Celestia-!"

"No! I hate you!" Celestia then darted out of the throne room with tears streaming down her face, leaving the queen alone with Celestia's last words echoing throughout the hall.

]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[ [[[[[[[[[[[[[[

Celestia crawled into her bed, sobbing uncontrollably into her pillow. The guards had knocked on the door to check up on her, but she demanded that she be left alone.

"_Stupid mother…" _she cursed to herself, "_Stupid guards… Stupid… everything…"_

Her mind continued to scream of the memories she had with Luna. They played before her like a living tapestry. The good times, the bad times, the happy times, and all the sad times. But no matter how bad life got, they always had each other. They could get through any problem, any situation, anything, as long as they were together.

But now, those days were gone.

"_Oh, Luna. I'm so… so very sorry," _she silently sobbed. "_I'm sorry... I'm so very sorry…"_

She cried herself into sleep's deep embrace, finally knowing that she was not in some nightmare world, she was in reality. And the reality was: she would never see her sister again.


End file.
